Amore e carezze
by LaedieDuske
Summary: My first translated story, Dean is sick and Sam knows just what to do.


Thanks to the super smart and incredibly sweet DeansBellyRub, I am now in _Italian_! She has translated several of my stories so far, and I am grateful beyond words. This, then, is the first in line and it just happens to be her birthday story from last year. ;-)

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v- v-v-v-v-v-v**

_**Amore e carezze.**_

Avevano quasi attraversato uno stato intero prima che Sam riuscisse finalmente a convincere Dean a smetterla di fare il testardo e a cercare un motel.

Era già da qualche giorno che Dean si comportava in maniera strana, ma quando Sam aveva chiesto se stesse bene aveva risposto di si e Sam gli aveva creduto.

Fino a quella mattina.

Dean ovviamente continuava a negare di avere qualcosa, ma ora Sam vedeva chiaramente i segni. Il pallore del viso gli faceva risaltare maggiormente le lentiggini e le guance erano chiazzate dall'inconfondibile rossore della febbre.

Cercare di far ragionare Dean non avrebbe portato da nessun parte, perciò si misero in macchina come previsto.

Le ore passavano e la radio rimaneva spenta – un altro palese segnale. All'ora pranzo Dean cercava di attutire i colpi di tosse nell'incavo del gomito limitandosi a sfiorare il cibo ordinato. Verso tardo pomeriggio guidava con una mano sul volante, mentre con l'altra si massaggiava lo stomaco ogni volta che credeva di non essere visto.

Verso sera finalmente, mentre attraversavano l'ennesima anonima cittadina, Sam riuscì a convincere Dean a fermarsi in un negozio per comprare qualche snack per la serata. La reazione fu immediata: il volto di suo fratello assunse in un attimo una tinta verdastra.

Sam entrò nel negozio cercando di impiegarci il meno possibile, mentre Dean aspettava in macchina, gli occhi chiusi e la testa piegata all'indietro. Aspirina, gatorade, tachipirina, ginger, cracker, colluttorio – Sam afferrò tutto quello che gli venne in mente per combattere i sintomi dell'influenza. Per un attimo pensò di acquistare anche del ghiaccio e un portavivande termico ma sarebbe stato poco pratico. Decise quindi per un paio di sacchetti del ghiaccio riutilizzabili sperando di trovare al motel, in caso di bisogno, una macchina del ghiaccio funzionante.

Quando finalmente si fermarono per la notte, Sam lasciò che Dean si occupasse del check-in mentre lui scaricava tutto il necessario dalla macchina. Non voleva infatti che Dean facesse sforzi. Un altro chiaro segnale di quanto suo fratello stesse poco bene fu il fatto che non ci volle molto a convincerlo a stendersi sul letto.

Dopo avergli sistemato il cestino a fianco del letto, Sam si sedette al tavolo e accese il pc, con l'intento di tener d'occhio Dean nel caso in cui la febbre fosse aumentata. Si svegliò di soprassalto cercando di capire quando si era addormentato e che cosa l'avesse svegliato.

Un leggero lamento attirò la sua attenzione in direzione del letto, dove Dean si era raggomitolato su un fianco con le braccia strette in vita. Sam appoggiò una mano sulla fronte del fratello mentre si sedeva piano sul bordo.

"Dean..? Scotti, meglio provare la febbre", disse Sam allungandosi per raggiungere il termometro sul comodino.

Un grugnito fu tutto quello che ottenne per risposta, ma non appena il termometro toccò l'orecchio di Dean, questi sobbalzò. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, raggomitolandosi istintivamente ancora di più e facendo temere il peggio a Sam.

" Dean? Dove ti fa male?"

"l'stomaco" mugugnò, e Sam iniziò a sentir crescere il panico.

"che lato?"

"eh?"

"Dean, che lato, ho detto!" Sam cercò di mantenere un tono di voce calmo, ma si accorse di come la sua voce avesse tremato leggermente quando l'aveva chiesto per la seconda volta.

"non è ap-appendicite".

"sei sicuro?" un'ondata di sollievo travolse Sam, ma voleva essere comunque certo.

"Dean aprì gli occhi, ancora più verdi e lucidi per la febbre, tentando di mettere a fuoco il viso di suo fratello. "si, si, fa solo male, giuro" e allungò una mano per stringere brevemente il ginocchio di Sam.

Sam sorrise apertamente al pensiero che suo fratello non riuscisse ad evitare di confortarlo benché fosse _lui _quello malato.

Sam scosse la testa e si accorse che il termometro aveva suonato mentre lui era distratto. Lo estrasse, controllò la temperatura, e imprecò a bassa voce "38.8 – dovresti bere qualcosa, oggi non hai praticamente mangiato o bevuto nulla." disse mentre massaggiava delicatamente la fronte del fratello, corrucciata dal dolore.

"...dormire" bisbigliò Dean, mentre ricominciava a massaggiarsi lo stomaco con la mano.

"lo so, e ti prometto che dopo potrai dormire tutto il tempo che vorrai, ma prima prenderesti un'aspirina? Per favore? Per me?" al debole cenno affermativo di Dean, Sam prese due pastiglie e del gatorade. Sorreggendogli la testa, lo aiutò a sorseggiarne un po'.

Una volta rimesso il tappo e appoggiata la bottiglia sul comodino, Sam fece il giro del letto e si sdraiò sull'altro lato, raggomitolandosi a sua volta accanto a Dean e facendogli passare un braccio attorno alla vita. Infilò poi una mano sotto la maglietta madida di sudore, e gentilmente iniziò a massaggiare la pelle febbricitante dello stomaco. Una volta passate le dita su ogni centimetro di superficie nel tentativo di contrastare la nausea, ripeté il movimento con il palmo della mano, premendo delicatamente.

Con un sospiro Dean iniziò a rilassarsi. "meglio?" bisbigliò Sam.

"..un po'"

Anche se la tensione iniziava finalmente ad abbandonare Dean, Sam sapeva che suo fratello era ancora sveglio. Si assopì leggermente mentre Sam continuava a massaggiargli lo stomaco, per far diminuire il dolore. Sam controllò l'ora, calcolando quando avrebbe dovuto somministrargli la prossima dose di medicine, desiderando poter fare di più per aiutarlo e continuando instancabilmente e amorevolmente a tracciare segni d'affetto sullo stomaco di suo fratello.


End file.
